Entre os Leões (Brazil)
Entre os Leões '''was the Brazilian Portuguese dub of Between the Lions. The show premiered on March 10, 2001 on SBT and Discovery Kids. The show was dubbed into Brazilian Portuguese two times. The first two dubs were produced in Rio de Janeiro by Audio News: One for Seasons 1-4 from 2001-2005. The 2nd and current dub was made by Wan Mächer from 2006-2008. Episodes Season 1 # Pecos Bill limpa o Oeste (Pecos Bill Cleans Up the West) # A rocha perdida (The Lost Rock) # Prequeno rato grande (Little Big Mouse) # O quebra-cabeça de Fazendeiro Ken (Farmer Ken's Puzzle) # Estrelas cadentes (Shooting Stars) # A galinha pulando (The Hopping Hen) # Tocando a Lua (Touching the Moon) # O Jovem Pasto e o Lobo (The Boy Who Cried Wolf) # Fuzzy Wuzzy, Wuzzy? (same translation) # Os chifres de Lionel (Lionel's Antlers) # Para o Navio! Para o Navio! (To the Ship! To the Ship!) # A catástrofe do chapéu dos macacos (The Chap with Caps) # A Caixa de Pandora (Pandora's Box) # Lionel faz o truque de mágica (Lionel's Great Escape Trick) # Há uma mosca na minha sopa (There's a Fly in My Soup) # A máquina de pipoca (The Popcorn Popper) # Algo suspeito (Something Fishy) # Abraço, Abraço, Abraço! (Hug, Hug, Hug!) # O carneiro no remendo de pimenta (The Ram in the Pepper Patch) # Um beijinho de pimentão (A Peck of Peppers) # Nariz de salsicha (Sausage Nose) # Chapéu Vermelho, Chapéu Verde (Red Hat, Green Hat) # O pato sortudo (The Lucky Duck) # O velho homem (The Old Man) # Um rei e seu falcão (A King and His Hawk) # O rugido que os faz correr (The Roar That Makes Them Run) # Às cavalitas, Às cavalitas (Piggyback, Piggyback) # A Raposa e o Corvo (The Fox and the Crow) # Gigantes e Cubs (Giants and Cubs) # Seja Bop (Be Bop) Season 2 # O pai triste (The Sad Dad) # Humph! Humph! Humph! (same translation) # A boa semente (The Good Seed) # As asas de Ícaro (Icarus' Wings) # Zoop! Zoop! (same translation) # Clickety-clack, Clickety-clack! (same translation) # O Dia de Poesia (Poetry Day) # Bobby o robô saltitante (Bobby the Hopping Robot) # O Animal Esperto (Teacher's Pet) # O último do Cliff Hanger (The Last Cliff Hanger) # Problema de cascalho (Pebble Trouble) # Pode Sim! (Oh Yes, It Can!) # Cinco, seis, e varas de cardo (Five, Six, and Thistle Sticks) # Barba de insetos (Bug Beard) # Trens e cérebros e planícies chuvosas (Trains and Brains and Rainy Plains) # Busca! Busca! Busca! (Quest! Quest! Quest!) # A aranha e a mentira (The Spider and the Lie) # Por que o balão do baubíno foi ka-boom! (Why the Baboon's Balloon Went Ka-boom!) # Mas mamãe, mas... (But, Mama, But...) # Sonhando Shakespeare (Dreaming Shakespeare) # Ratos! (Rats!) # Tweet! Tweet! (same translation) # Boa noite, cavaleiro! (Good Night, Knight!) # A bagunça do xadrez (The Chess Mess) # Para com essa galinha! (Stop That Chicken!) Season 3 # O Dia do Feno (Hay Day) # Porcos em abundância (Pigs Aplenty) # O que os periquitos precisam (What Parakeets Need) # Muito legal (Too Cool) # Você não pode me pegar! (You Can't Catch Me) # Huff e Puff (Huff and Puff) # No espaço exterior (Out in Outer Space) # Socorro! (Help!) # Dois casacos, uma cabra e um barco (Two Goats, One Coat and One Boat) # Os Gosto! (Treats!) Season 4 # Festa de Arte (Art Party) # Cresça, Juba, Cresça! (Grow, Mane, Grow!) # Três cabras sem espera (Three Goats No Waiting) # Passo a Passo (Step by Step) # Dance em calças inteligentes (Dance in Smarty Pants) Season 5 # Porcos, Porcos, Porcos!/Os Três Porquinhos (Pigs, Pigs, Pigs!/The Three Little Pigs) # A semente de cenoura/O pote vazio (The Carrot Seed/The Empty Pot) # Asas/O que está na caixa? (Wings/What's in the Box) # Uma chuva de estrelas/Duas luas e uma lagoa (A Shower of Stars/Two Moons and One Lagoon) # Os prêmios de carne de ouro (The Golden Meaty Awards) # Clique, clack, moo/A pequena galinha vermelha (Click, Clack, Moo/The Little Red Hen) # Sylvester e a pedra mágica/Eu sinto sua falta, cara fedida (Sylvester and the Magic Pebble/I Miss You, Stinky Face) # Um saboroso pedaço de queijo/O leão e o rato (A Tasty Piece of Cheese/The Lion and the Mouse) # Earl é muito legal/Quando eu tinha cinco (Earl's Too Cool/When I Was Five) # É vermelho! É verde!/Joseph tinha um pequeno sobretudo (It's Red! It's Green!/Joseph Had a Little Overcoat) Season 6 # Sra. McNosh desliga sua lavagem/Coelhinho knuffle (Mrs. McNosh Hangs Up Her Wash/Knuffle Bunny) # Ovelhas em um navio/Mississippi Skip e seu navio pirata (Sheep on a Ship/Mississippi Skip and His Pirate Ship) # Yo! Sim?/Muito alto, muito grande, muito metal (Yo! Yes?/Very Loud, Very Big, Very Metal) # Vou consertar o Anthony/Jamaica Louise James (I'll Fix Anthony/Jamaica Louise James) # Pete é uma pizza/Pygmalion (Pete's a Pizza/Pygmalion) # Aqui vem os alienígenas/Abiyoyo (Here Come the Aliens/Abiyoyo) # Rei Midas/O rei sujo e fedorento (King Midas/The Dirty Smelly King) # Cheesybreadville/Cheiros Roubados (Cheesybreadville/Stolen Smells) # O coiote e o coelho/O Homem de Gengibre (The Coyote and the Rabbit/The Gingerbread Man) # A cabra no casaco (The Goat in the Coat) Season 7 # O problema com galinhas/Um ovo está quieto (The Problem with Chickens/An Egg is Quiet) # Cores quentes picantes/Ontem eu tive o Blues (Spicy Hot Colors/Yesterday I Had the Blues) # Urso ronca no/Notie nos país (Bear Snores On/Night in the Country) # Como ser um bom cachorro/Não tem medo de cachorros (How to Be a Good Dog/Not Afraid of Dogs) # Caro Sr. Mirtillo/Eu quero Iguana (Dear Mr. Blueberry/I Wanna Iguana) # A Música da Violeta/Qual instrumento o Alvin toca? (Violet's Music/What Instrument Does Alvin Play?) # A Corda da Lua/Bem-vindo à Lua (Moon Rope/Welcome to the Moon) # O pote de três pernas/Quando Jabo se confundiu (The Three-Legged Pot/When Jabo Jammed) # O dinossauro de Charlie/Aqui vem os alienígenas (Charlie's Dinosaur/Here Come the Aliens) # Fazendo Pão/Cheesybreadville (Cheesybreadville) Season 8 # Ruby canta o Blues/O camelo dança (Ruby Sings the Blues/The Camel Dances) # Toupeira e o passarinho/Owen e Mzee (Mole and the Baby Bird/Owen and Mzee) # Pare com essa picles!/Garotas e salsa (Stop That Pickle!/Chicks and Salsa) # Voce e um caracol?/Minhocas maravilhoas (Are You a Snail?/Wonderful Worms) # A Sopa de Pedra/Bibimbap (Stone Soup/Bee-Bim Bop!) Songs Theme Song (Opening) * '''Venha Entre os Leões (Come in Between the Lions) Lyrics (1st and 2nd Dubs) * Ei, agora. * Ei, uau. * Aqui está como. * Vamos ler Entre os Leões. * Vamos. * Entre. * Início. * O mundo aguarda. * Entre os Leões. * Entre a capa do livro. * Olhe e veja, Entre os Leões. * Eis os contos. * Além das caudas. * Atras da porta. * Torne-se explorar. * Venha Entre os Leões. * Comece Entre os Leões. * Comece Entre os Leões. Theme Song (Closing) * Venha Entre os Leões (Come in Between the Lions) Lyrics (1st and 2nd Dubs) * Entre os Leões. * Entre os Leões. * Venha Entre os Leões. * Comece Entre os Leões. * Comece Entre os Leões. Trivia * At the end, the Between the Lions logo in the theme song is read by a man. * The last verse "E é chamado Cliff Hanger" is sung by a female singer in Season 1 (Sausage Nose, Red Hat, Green Hat, The Lucky Duck, Be Bop), Seasons 2-4, Season 5 (Episode 10a: It's Red! It's Green!), and Season 6 (Episode 6a: Here Come the Aliens, Episode 8b: Stolen Smells, The Goat in the Goat). See Also * A Leitura de Entre os Leões Category:International Between the Lions